Una nube en el cielo
by Andy Knightwalker
Summary: Es el cielo el que permite a la flotante nube moverse libremente. Conjunto de distintos one-shot, drabbles, songfics, etc; algunos seguidos y otros no. Hibari Kyoya x Fem!Tsuna.
1. Objetivo 1: Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano.  
**Rated:** Fiction K+  
**Pareja:** 1827 (HibarixTsuna). Versión femenina de Tsunayoshi.  
**Summary:** Nadie le había dicho que declarar sus sentimientos sería tan difícil... ni que le romperían el corazón. Aunque claro, aveces las cosas no salen como lo planeamos y eso nos lleva a curiosos e inesperados resultados.

* * *

**Objetivo I: Sentimientos.**

—¡Estúpida, estúpida! —Se regañaba a sí misma la castaña, mientras que con rabia agitaba sus alborotados cabellos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, humedeciéndolas y logrando que esta pareciera más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

Para su suerte, a esa hora de la tarde Namimori-chuu estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de unos cuantos clubes deportivos y uno que otro integrante del comité disciplinario. ¿Y qué hacía ahí la joven Sawada siendo que no era parte de ninguno de esos grupos? La respuesta: tareas atrasadas. Eso es lo que pasa cuando finges una enfermedad del estómago para poder faltar tres días a la escuela, aunque claro, el karma que tanto la amaba le regresó su pequeño engaño con kilos exagerados de deberes.

Ahora que había terminado tan tremenda tortura, lo que seguía era huir a su pacífico hogar lo más rápido posible, teniendo exclusivo cuidado en evitar a cierto prefecto.

Ordenó sus libros para guardarlos en la mochila, se aseguró de no olvidar nada en su pupitre y limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, la cual era cubierta por la manga de su suéter, varias tallas más grande de lo que debería. Se giró dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo en seco al notar una figura azabache bloqueando la salida del salón.

—Herbívora —llamó Hibari Kyoya, quién se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, tenía sobre los hombros la chamarra del comité disciplinario y ese semblante frío que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Hibari-san —respondió la menor mientras que un sonrojo se apresuraba a cubrir ferozmente su cuello y mejillas; las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse nuevamente de sus orbes chocolate.

_«__Estúpida__»_ le recordaba una vocecita en la cabeza, aunque eso ya lo tenía más que claro, muchas gracias.

Si no hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras, no se encontraría en una situación tan incómoda como la de ahora. Pero había sido la insistencia de Kyoko y Hana la que la animó a hacer aquello.

Ambas se quedaron con ella hasta que la escuela estaba como ahora, prácticamente vacía.

—Ánimo, Tsuna-chan. Sé que lo harás bien —convino Sasagawa con una inocente sonrisa y abrazó a su nerviosa amiga.

—Recuerda: madura y decidida, eso nunca falla —sugirió Kurokawa Hana, con esos aires de adultez que se cargaba.

La pelicastaña no pudo menos que asentir y sonreírle a sus compañeras, tenía las manos sudorosas y una revolución de alborotadas mariposas se hacía presente en su estómago.

—Gracias, Kyoko-chan, Hanna-chan —así las despidió con un gesto de mano, las otras se alejaron sonrientes, al parecer no dudaban de que a Tsunayuki le iría bien.

Pero estaban completamente equivocadas.

Tan pronto se quedó sola, Tsuna comenzó a temblar. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se re-planteó el hecho de que estuviera ahí; pero sin saber cómo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse entre los pasillos de la secundaria hasta dar con la oficina de la alondra más peligrosa.

Miró su reflejo ante una ventana continua y ahogó una exclamación, hubiera deseado traer un cepillo consigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por ese tipo de minorías. Alisó como pudo su enredada melena –aunque en realidad no era tan diferente a su andar diario–, estrió un poco su falda en un intento de cubrir los rasguños en la parte alta de sus piernas que se hacía con sus constantes tropiezos, respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —le contestó una voz familiar, su corazón dio un salto.

—¿T-Tiene un minuto, Hibari-san? —titubeó la joven, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.

—Sawada Tsunayuki —replicó el prefecto como afirmación, ella asintió y entró.

La habitación era como de esperarse por parte de Hibari Kyoya: ordenado, limpio y con una amplia vista hacia los árboles de sakura ubicados frente a la escuela. Tsuna se sentía fuera de lugar, tal vez si se apresuraba podría huir rápidamente, pero su cuerpo no respondía como le hubiera gustado, simplemente asintió y entró al lugar; no sin antes estar a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies.

—E-Esto… y-yo… —Balbuceó sonrojándose, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Intentó calmarse, sin mucho éxito—. Q-Quisiera c-c-comentarle algo Hi-Hibari-san —_¡Torpe, habla bien Tsuna!, _se regañó.

—Adelante —respondió el azabache, levantando por unos instantes sus orbes grisáceos del papeleo que revistaba para mirar a la castaña.

—E-Es que… m-me gusta alguien —balbuceó de manera apenas audible y desvió su mirada.

_¡Mierda!_

—Hmn —murmuró el mayor. Se lamentó internamente, ¿a él que le importaría que una mocosa de la escuela estuviera con las hormonas alborotadas?

Sawada miraba fijamente sus pies, las mejillas le ardían tanto que podría jurar que salía humo de su rostro, las piernas le temblaban y el estómago se le retorcía violentamente. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho en un intento de controlar el órgano latiente que amenazaba con escaparse de entre sus costillas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

—Me gusta Hibari-san.

¡Y estaba dicho! Aunque no como le hubiera gustado. Las palabras salieron arrastradas junto con el aire que estaba conteniendo; pero al menos no había tartamudeado, eso ya era algo. Se sentía al borde del desmayo, así como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin agua —claro que no lo había hecho jamás, pero creía que sería una buena comparación—; sus músculos se relajaron y los golpes en su abdomen ya no eran tan violentos, aunque todavía sentía una pequeña descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada para ver la reacción del prefecto, aunque no le gustó para nada.

Ahora recargaba una pálida mejilla contra el dorso de su mano, los papeles que anteriormente revisaba yacían ordenados sobre su escritorio, su fría expresión no cambió mucho, solo que ahora mostraba claro aburrimiento.

—Sawada Tsunayuki —comenzó, ¿era normal que el corazón le latiera tan violentamente cuando le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre? Dudó Sawada, pero no le importaba, le gustaba la sensación—. Te pediré de favor que si tienes asuntos personales que tratar conmigo, sea fuera de mi horario de trabajo. Así que dicho eso, ¿algo más? –Terminó, miraba fijamente a la castaña.

–Nada, lamento la molestia —susurró de manera ahogada, aunque la voz sonó bastante calmada a comparación de su sentir—. Con permiso —y dicho eso, echó a correr fuera de la secundaria.

Los edificios y las casas pasaban borrosas a su lado, las pocas personas que se encontraban en las calles le dirigían curiosas miradas e incluso unos cuantos susurros críticos; pero ella no presaba atención a nada. Sabía que había sido una mala idea todo eso de la declaración, nunca había esperado el ser correspondida ni mucho menos, pero al menos pensó que el rechazo sería menos doloroso.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya en la entrada de su casa. Las luces apagadas indicaban que Nana había salido, probablemente no regresaría en un buen rato. No se molestó en subir a su cuarto, simplemente se hizo un ovillo al pie de las escaleras y lloró. Lloró por ser tan torpe, lloró por el rechazo, lloró para desahogarse, lloró porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Ahora estaba de nuevo cara a cara con aquel que le rompió el corazón, por así decirlo, sin saber exactamente de qué iba la cosa. Se mordió el labio en un intento de que el dolor la distrajera del ardor de la garganta y los ojos.

—¿P-Pasa algo, Hi-Hibari-san? —Preguntó después de un corto silencio incómodo, tenía curiosidad de el por qué estaba él ahí, pero también temía que solo la buscara para dejarle en claro su negativa.

—Cuando hables con alguien es de educación mirarle a los ojos— respondió el mayor haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta hecha por la contraria, quien obedeció dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Así estuvieron por varios segundos que poco a poco se convirtieron en minutos… ¿tal vez en horas también? Tsuna no lo sabía, pero tampoco era algo que le importara.

La solitaria y fría mirada que era tan conocida por ella había sido remplazada, ahí seguían los orbes azulados del prefecto que tanto le gustaban, pero había otra cosa: un curioso brillo acompañado de una sensación de calidez que le recorrió el cuerpo con un escalofrío.

Parpadeó al verse envuelta en dos largos brazos protectores, y lo siguiente que supo fue que unos labios se unieron a los suyos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿acaso estaba soñando? No, eso era real.

Dejó caer los párpados instintivamente y sus pequeños labios se movieron con torpeza junto a los del mayor. Tenía la piel enchinada, sus mejillas eran dos focos rojos y su respiración comenzó a verse afectada. Unos momentos después el beso terminó, pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura le impedía alejarse; sus brazos estaban acurrucados contra su pecho ya que no se atrevía a corresponder al abrazo. Levantó el rostro tímidamente para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con esos cálidos ojos, que la miraban de manera acogedora.

—En este mundo todo tiene un equilibrio; para que exista el mal tiene que haber el bien, para que haya un cielo tiene que haber una tierra, para ir arriba tiene que haber un abajo —habló el mayor, aunque la mente de la pequeña Tsuna estaba tan llena de pensamientos que le costaba procesar sus palabras—. Y para que haya un carnívoro… tiene que haber un herbívoro.

La menor seguía sin comprender por lo que se limitó a mirarle inocentemente en silencio; Hibari se desesperó tras un minuto sin respuesta más no lo demostró tan abiertamente.

—Desde ahora tú eres mí herbívoro, eres _mía_—declaró con tranquilidad.

Poco a poco el cerebro de Tsuna unió las acciones y frases dichas por el prefecto dándoles un orden coherente. La había abrazado, la había besado, la declaró como suya… ¡Hibari Kyoya también gustaba de ella!

—S-Sí… —respondió con dificultad al contener su emoción, una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Así que ya no te quiero volver a ver llorando —ordenó y besó las rosadas mejillas de la menor, subió hasta sus párpados y de nueva cuenta bajo hasta su boca.

Ella fácilmente podría haberlo besado por horas sin cansarse, pero al parecer ese no era el momento para eso.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la secundaria en compañía del mayor hasta la entrada de la misma, dónde la besó suavemente una vez más a manera de despedida. Esta murmuró una respuesta y comenzó a caminar.

—Y herbívora…

Tsuna se giró ante el llamado.

—Estar hasta tarde en la escuela sin motivo alguno es en contra de las reglas.

Palideció y una gotita de sudor bajó por su sien. —Y-Yo…

—No digas nada, mañana tendrás tu castigo —el prefecto hizo un ademán de entrar de nueva cuenta a la escuela y le miró sobre el hombro—. Me aseguraré de morderte hasta la muerte —sentenció con una juguetona sonrisa para después perderse en el interior del inmueble.

¿En algún momento del día desapareció el sonrojo de sus mejillas? Probablemente no y al parecer no lo haría en mucho tiempo, pero le gustaba. Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

**Nota de la sensual autora(?): **Oh si bitches, cambio de género. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tsuna en versión niña es demasiado adorable y en el 1827 aún más(L). Iré publicando distintos capítulos cada que me de inspiración y probablemente según mi sentir, ninguno tendrá continuación o quién sabe, todo puede pasar. _¿Reviews? Se agradecen de todo corazón_ :3


	2. Objetivo 2: A thousand years

******Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano. | A thousand years © Christina Perri (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn OST).**  
****Rated:** Fiction K+**  
****Pareja:** TYL!1827 (HibarixTsuna). Versión femenina de Tsunayoshi.**  
****Summary:** _Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años… y te amaré por mil años más._ SONGFIC!

* * *

**Objetivo II: A thousand years.**

**[ **A thousand years - Christina Perri (youtube)/watch?v=Fo51fEAjTSM **]**

—Contrólate, Dame-Tsuna —le recriminó Reborn con ese tono tan común de él, ese que suele usar cuando apunta directo a su cabeza con una pistola, pero ni eso logra que sus temblores disminuyan.

—L-Lo siento… —Consiguió balbucear de manera audible—. A todo esto —prosiguió tras inhalar y exhalar un par de veces todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron—, ¿no se supone que el padre es quién lleva a la hija al altar?

—¿Te molesta que lo haga? —Hizo uso de su mano libre para ajustar su gorro sobre su cabeza—. Iemitsu está llorando como un bebé junto a Nana, no puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para caminar derecho —sonrió de lado—, y mucho menos con una jovencita torpe a un costado.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Tsuna, además de un rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó, mirando con desconfianza a la menor.

—S-Sí… —La fría mirada por parte de su tutor le hizo enderezarse—. Q-Quiero decir, sí —respondió con firmeza.

—En ese caso vamos.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Su corazón latía al ritmo de un colibrí batiendo sus alas, justo cuando la conocida marcha nupcial comenzaba a resonar potente por todo el jardín e inclusive dentro de la misma mansión Vongola.

Se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su tutor, temiendo tropezar de un momento a otro, esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que le pasara, pero no quería arruinar el vestido que su mamá; con ayuda de Haru, Kyoko y Chrome; confeccionó tras enterarse de la noticia. A pesar de la asfixiante prenda que se ceñía entorno a su cuerpo y los enormes tacones de aguja (cortesía de Bianchi), sus piernas respondieron con completa naturalidad.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar en cuanto asomó un pie fuera de la mansión, seguidos de halagos y sollozos por parte de sus amigas, radiantes sonrisas sobre los rostros de sus guardianes, e inclusive el mar de lágrimas que eran Iemitsu Sawada y Dino Cavallone; ambos llorando porque su pequeña hija/hermanita —respectivamente— ya era toda una señorita a punto de dar un enorme paso en su vida.

Al ver el conjunto de emociones general, sopesó la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, si entraba en modo hyper lo suficientemente rápido probablemente nadie la alcanzaría…

…pero no. Tenía que ser valiente, como correspondía a alguien que llevaba el título de jefe Vongola, eso implicaba afrontar sus miedos, afrontar el inesperado rumbo que había tomado su vida. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, pendientes de las acciones por parte de la tímida novia, logrando que sus nervios se dispararan repentinamente; hasta que levantó la vista y lo vio.

Tan severo y frío como siempre, el rostro de Hibari Kyoya se contrajo en una diminuta sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Un feroz calor ascendió desde su pecho hasta las mejillas, calmando sus nervios y reemplazándolos por un enorme deseo de salir corriendo para hundirse en los brazos de la persona frente a ella, cosa que el firme agarre de Reborn le impedía.

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

—Acuérdate de respirar —le susurró el antiguo arcobaleno de manera que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Obedeció de inmediato sin saber exactamente cómo, pues su cerebro no funcionaba al cien en ese preciso momento.

Un paso más, y otro, y otro. Se las ingenió para llegar al final de aquel pasillo infinito que los separaba en una sola pieza. El guardián de la nube extendió su mano hacia ella, aún con la diminuta sonrisa curvada en sus pálidos labios y… ¿un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas? Tal vez Mukuro había decidido jugar con sus ilusiones, pero no importaba.

Se deshizo ansiosa del brazo de Reborn, quién con un elegante movimiento tomó su temblorosa mano y la depositó en la de su prometido, haciendo que sus dedos se cerraran en torno a ella.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

Al ver aquellos orbes chocolates que conocía casi tan bien como los propios, todo a su alrededor se perdió, abandonando sus instintos cazadores y dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, para contemplar a la joven frente suyo.

Porque ella parecía brillar, como el inmaculado sol resplandeciente posado en el ahora despejado cielo, a excepción de una solitaria nube blanca que se paseaba por ahí.

Desde que tenía uso de razón había admirado con detenimiento la belleza que ofrecían los animales pequeños, acentuando la de cierta herbívora indefensa, que a pesar de sus repentinos arranques carnívoros, no dejaba de ser el pequeño conejito que cautivó su corazón. Aquella por la que soportaba a la ruidosa manada de herbívoros inútiles, y muchas cosas más como el haberse relacionado con la mafia.

Pero viéndola ahí, parada tímidamente vistiendo el blanco, sonrojándose por él… no pudo evitar cambiar su dura expresión seria, por la más sincera de las sonrisas.

Se consideraba valiente por el simple hecho de soportar a la chillona multitud congregada a su alrededor sin haber sacado ya sus tonfas para morderlos hasta la muerte a todos; pero valía la pena, usaría el momento para demostrarles a todos y cada uno de ellos que Sawada Tsunayuki le pertenecía, y que haría hasta lo imposible por defender aquel posesivo sentimiento.

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

Un paso era todo lo que los separaba, que no dudó en dar, extendiendo su mano hacia la joven de cabellos castaños como todo un caballero que era. El cosquilleo que le provocó el sentir sus dedos alrededor de los suyos le incomodó, o más bien, podría decirse que aún no se acostumbraba a las sensaciones que ella le provocaba inconscientemente.

Pero había que admitir que hasta el más fiero y temible de los carnívoros —como lo era él—, necesitaba de alguien a su lado para completarlo y sobrevivir en el fiero mundo al que pertenecían.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

La ceremonia transcurrió sin complicaciones, ambos novios se mostraban felices y enamorados, como pocas parejas lo hacían en realidad.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

—Yo, Hibari Kyoya.

—Yo, Sawada Tsunayuki.

—Te tomo a ti como esposa, y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel siempre…

—…en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

—Y así amarte y respetarte todos los días…

—…por el resto de mi vida —citaron juntos, complementándose el uno al otro así como en una suave melodía.

_One step closer…_

—Hibari Kyoya, ¿acepta a Sawada Tsunayuki como su esposa, y promete serle fiel siempre, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus días tanto como duren sus vidas?

Levantó la cabeza en gesto de superioridad, sin rodeos ni vacilaciones respondió: —Sí, acepto.

_One step closer_

—Sawada Tsunayuki, ¿acepta a Hibari Kyoya como su esposo, y promete serle fiel siempre, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus días tanto como duren sus vidas?

Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, y las lágrimas con desatarse por sus mejillas, pero consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para hablar: —Acepto.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

—Como muestra de su amor ante el Señor, puede besar a la novia —citó el sacerdote, dando paso al tan esperado momento.

_For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hibari se giró para quedar frente a ella, esa curiosa sonrisa nunca había desaparecido de su rostro, y todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, esta se ensanchó justo antes de que el azabache se inclinara frente a ella, posando los labios sobre los suyos.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_

Tsuna por su parte se puso de puntitas para corresponder al tierno beso, que no tardó en intensificarse; a pesar de encontrarse en público, rodeó con los brazos el cuello del mayor, profundizando el gesto que amenazaba con prolongarse en algo no apto para menores. Al menos hasta que alguien tuvo la decencia de carraspear.

Hizo ademán de separarse, con el rostro ardiendo como un ardiente fuego, pero Hibari la retuvo entre sus brazos, acunándola tiernamente.

—Te amo —susurró contra su cabellera, provocando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la menor.

—Y yo a ti —respondió de buena gana—, Hibari-sa… Kyoya —se corrigió, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Se habían amado el uno al otro en secreto por mucho tiempo, debido al miedo de confesar sus más profundos sentimientos… y ahora se amarían, por miles de años más.

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Recién salido del Word! Me dio un _no se qué _al escuchar esa canción... y si la sumamos a mi insomnio deja este peculiar one-shot como resultado. ¿No está tan feo para tratarse de algo escrito a la una de la mañana, verdad? xD Como sea es la única hora a la que puedo usar la pc... _cof cof está castigada sin computadora ni internet por tiempo indefinido cof cof _así que esperen actualizaciones de mis fics en horario nocturno(?)_  
_

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! **Se aprecia como no tienen idea, en sí ese tipo de cosas fomentan a que me de inspiración :3 & también gracias a las personas-ninjas que se pasan por aquí sin dejar prueba de ello(?) ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
